


We're Just Human

by thetomkatwholived



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetomkatwholived/pseuds/thetomkatwholived
Summary: After surviving the storm and almost getting fired, Nico and Levi reflect on the day.





	We're Just Human

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had to do it. They were so adorable and perfect in the newest episode that I had to write something about it. I was sort of stuck on the little speech Alex gave them at the end and Nico's super quick reaction to his statements. Also, that hand touch was everything. This is a very dialogue-heavy story because, as much as I love these two making out, I want them to spend some more time talking.
> 
> The title comes from "Human" by dodie. I love her and her new EP just came out, so definitely give that a listen!

Nico Kim rolled off of Levi Schmitt and laid down next to him, panting and sweaty.

“Oh my God. I… oh my God.” Levi ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing it up even more than it already was.

Nico gave him a wicked smile. “Well, they do call me an ortho god.” Levi simply snorted and gave Nico a small shove.

The windstorm had died down, the hospital had regained power, and the two doctors currently in bed together had not been fired. At the end of his shift, Nico had tracked down Levi and brought him home for a home-cooked meal. And then to have a bit of… fun in his bed.

“That was a crazy day. It felt like it lasted for months.” Levi said in between pants.

“Just think: we started today in a huge, awkward fight. And now we’re here.” Nico turned to give Levi a wide grin.

“Oh yeah, I yelled at you today. I told you you were an ass!” Nico snuck a quick kiss onto Levi’s cheek, causing the other man to smile. “But I guess that eventually worked in my favor.”

“You also called me your sunsword.”

Levi groaned and rolled over to rest his arms on Nico’s chest and hid his head in his arms. “Please disregard how much of a nerd I am.”

“Nope! I wouldn’t like you so much if you weren’t.” Levi snapped his head up at Nico’s words. Realizing what he said, Nico stuttered out: “I.. I mean… Um…”

“You like me ‘so much,’ huh?” Levi propped his head on his arms and gave Nico a shit-eating grin.

“You see, what I meant was… well…” Nico gazed down at Levi, face slightly smushed from his current position and smile now softened. In that moment, he saw no reason to lie. “Yeah. Yeah, I like you so much.” His honesty was rewarded with the most blinding smile from Levi.

“Wow. That’s… wow.”

“You had doubts? After what we just did?”

“I wasn’t sure if what we just did was all you wanted from me. I mean, that would be fine! I’d be so down with that! But I like you so much. Also. Too. As well.”

“After the chief caught us in the ambulance, I spent the rest of the day worrying about being fired. But when he said that what happened couldn’t happen, I felt like someone doused me in ice water and then set me on fire.”

“Well, that couldn’t really happen. You’d be too wet to actually catch on fire. You see - “ Levi began to launch into a scientific explanation before Nico interrupted him.

“I didn’t mean literally! I just felt too cold and too hot at the same time. I spent all that time worrying about losing my job, but I never considered I could lose you. That moment in the ambulance, when you gave your speech, I’ve never felt that kind of relief. All that time I had been trying to push down my feelings for you and you were totally fine. I needed you in that moment. I needed to kiss you, to feel you close.”

At this admission, Levi leaned up and placed a small, lingering kiss on Nico’s lips. Nico tried to chase the other man’s mouth, but Levi settled back onto Nico’s chest.

“And when you said it’d be okay to die that way - and I know it was a joke - but I felt that. I had _you_. I had you and it was incredibly _hot_ and I could have died knowing that those were my last and best moments.”

“Wow, you really do like me, huh?” Levi couldn’t help but tease a bit.

“I really do. So when the chief said it couldn’t happen, I felt like the world was collapsing around me. I thought I’d lose my place at the hospital, but I didn’t think I’d lose you. I… I can’t lose you.”

“Nico, I shouldn’t be more important than your job.”

“You’re not. At least, not yet. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying it didn’t even cross my mind that what we have wouldn’t be able to continue. I never considered that he could take this away from me. Take you away. I love being a doctor, I really, really do. But it’s even better knowing I get to be a doctor with you.”

“You’re not allowed to be this hot _and_ this sweet. That’s not fair at all.”

“I’m hot? You literally blew me in an ambulance today.”

“And then accidentally announced it in the OR.”

Nico laughed. “Yeah, Link’s never letting you live that one down.” Levi groaned and hid his face again.

“I didn’t mean to say that! I was overwhelmed and worried I was going to be fired after that surgery!”

“When the chief just gave us advice on the best rooms with locks, I was overcome with relieved happiness. Not only were we not being fired, but we were basically given permission to continue being together as long as we locked the door.” Levi propped his head up again and Nico began to card a hand through his hair. “I thought we were over before we even could begin. I was devastated. Look at you. You’re incredible. And smart and adorable and brave and so handsome. And you like me back, somehow. And I also knew how it felt to be with you. I had no idea how I’d give that all up. I knew I’d have to if it meant my job, but I really didn’t know how.”

“Wow, you really like me, huh?” The teasing tone that was present the previous time Levi asked that question was gone, replaced by an awed quality.

“From that first moment we made eye contact in the OR. I’m so gone over you.” Levi let out an honest to God whimper at this confession.

“Things like this don’t happen to me. I’m never the one to get the guy. I’m the nerdy best friend who just pines away. I told you I peed my pants today and you responded by brushing our fingers together. Who reacts that way to such a statement?! Better yet, who even makes that statement in front of the guy they like?!”

“You’re weird and funny and it shows how comfortable you are with me. There’s not much you could say to scare me off at this point. I think you may be stuck with me.”

Levi began to run one hand up and down Nico’s taut torso, marveling at the rippling muscles and smooth skin. “Oh no, how ever will I cope? Poor, poor me.” He gave a teasing smile.

Nico pulled Levi up to connect their lips and show him just how much he liked him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [abraxoschase](http://abraxoschase.tumblr.com/) for being my beta for this fic! Feel free to find me on Tumblr at [theswiftiewholived](https://theswiftiewholived.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
